


Sharp

by Schoute



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoute/pseuds/Schoute
Summary: Samson reflects on Roman, and all of her edges.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Raleigh Samson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble while I try to get into Samson's head.

Everything about Hawke is sharp.

Sharp tongue that tastes like whiskey and iron, and cuts down anyone who dares to challenge it. Sharp mind, cold and calculating, but wants to help. Samson knows he doesn’t deserve it.

Sharp, dark eyes that watch him like she sees more than he wants to show. Sharp nails that rake down the skin of his back when they fucked in her poncy bed. Sharp teeth that mark his chest, retaliation for what he did to hers when he dragged off her thin tunic last night. And her sharp little body. Scrawny and scarred, that borders just on the edge of uncomfortable when she's tucked against him. 

It’s fitting, though. Both of their jagged edges pushed together under her too-nice sheets like some fucked up puzzle. He runs a hand over her bony hip and she releases a sharp sigh in her sleep.

He should leave before the rest of the house wakes up. Hawke has never asked him to, and never says anything when they see each other again later in the evening. Maybe she doesn’t care. But he knows exactly how it’d look if they left together when Hawke’s companions would eventually come calling. 

He shifts slowly, throwing the sheets off his legs when a hand catches his thigh. 

“Don’t.” Hawke mutters into her pillow. 

It’s a command that for a moment he considers ignoring, he knows better. 

But, what harm could one morning together bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](https://schoute.tumblr.com/) for more Roman and Samson!


End file.
